Time and Again
by Death-in-the-Shadows
Summary: Naruto ist dieser Welt, in der alles schief gegangen zu sein scheint müde und deshalb entschließ er sich dem Schicksal selbst eins auszuwischen und in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und dort sein Leben neu zu beginnen. AU, timetravel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto ist nicht mein Eigentum und wird es vermutlich auch niemals sein, ich spiele nur mit der Idee und den Charakteren

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ist nicht mein Eigentum und wird es vermutlich auch niemals sein, ich spiele nur mit der Idee und den Charakteren. Das bisschen, was mit Fullmetal Alchemist zu tun hat gehört auch nicht mir, ich borge mir nur das Bild meines Namensvetters aus grins

**Warnung**: Noch fällt mir nicht viel ein, Gewalt (wir sind hier schließlich in einer Ninjawelt!), Blut…ob Sex vorkommt…bestimmt, genau beschriebene Sexszenen…vermutlich eher nicht..

Naruto mag vielleicht ooc erscheinen, aber das ganze hier ist AU und meine Story würde nicht funktionieren wenn er so wie in Canon wäre…wenn ihr Canon-Naruto wollt lest den Manga (der immer schlechter wird wenn ihr mich fragt).

**Pairing**: Bisher ist noch kein Pairing vorgesehen, wenn es eines geben wird, dann ist es auf keinen Fall der Hauptfokus der Story, hier geht es hauptsächlich um Charakterentwicklung, einen Plot (den ich euch jetzt noch nicht verraten werde) und einige andere Dinge, für die es jetzt noch viel zu früh ist. Vielleicht gibt es später ein Voting.

Hier gibt's Timetravel, das ganze ist AU.

Dieses Kapitel mag noch ein wenig langweilig erscheinen, doch ich muss euch ja irgendwie auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge bringen, nicht war?

Wenn ihr noch Fragen habt, dann fragt einfach, ich werde euch antworten, auch wenn ich manche Fragen nicht beantworten werden, wenn sie später noch eine große Relevanz haben und daher zu viel verraten würden.

Viel Spaß beim lesen und ich hoffe ihr könnt euch die Zeit nehmen eine Review zu hinterlassen, damit ich weiß, was ihr von der Idee und den Schreibstil etc. halten und ich mich verbessern kann. Dann noch viel Spaß

Hass war sein Ansporn, Hass war seine Motivation und er würde das Unmögliche mögliche machen und Raum und Zeit nach seinen Wünschen biegen. Das war sein Wille und er würde einen Weg finden und wenn es bis ans Ende aller Tage dauern würde und darüber hinaus…

Es hatte Naruto Jahrzehnte gekostet, Jahrzehnte des Reisens, Suchens, Recherchierens und Forschens, doch er hatte es geschafft. Er schaute sich um, lange war er nicht mehr hier gewesen, bestimmt schon über dreißig Jahre nicht mehr und doch erfühlte ihn dieser Ort mit einer Melancholie, die ihm das Gefühl gab, dass er sich gleich übergeben müsse.

Wie er diesen Ort verabscheute und doch zur selben Zeit so sehr liebte.

Es war ein Paradox, der Ort an dem er gelitten hatte wie an keinem anderen war auch der Ort, an dem er wirklich glücklich gewesen war, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.

Von dem einstmals strahlenden Konoha waren nur noch Ruinen übrig, der Hokagefelsen, von dem einst die vergangenen Hokages über das Dorf wachten, waren nur noch verstreute Felsbrocken übrig und das ganze Land, was vom Leben nur so erfühlt war, war verdorben und tot. Wie passend. Jahre lang war das Dorf innerlich am verrotten und nun war es auch für jeden zu sehen.

Doch Naruto hatte genug, es war nicht mehr sein Kampf, er wollte es nicht mehr zu seinem Kampf machen. Akatsuki würde ohne den Kyuubi no Kitsune keine Chance haben ihre Pläne zu verwirklichen, sie müssten einen anderen Weg finden. So gut wie alle Mitglieder der einstmals so gefürchteten Organisation waren tot oder versteckten sich irgendwo und lebten ihr eigenes Leben. Akatsuki war zerschlagen, so gut wie alle Jinchuuriki tot und die großen Bijuu begannen bereits in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Orochimaru war hoffentlich endlich tot, allerdings konnte man sich bei ihm nie wirklich sicher sein.

Naruto seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs lange schwarz-grünliche Haar. So viel geschehen, die Welt war so anders und kaum einer wusste mehr wo sein Platz in dieser Welt war. Die fünf großen Ninja-Dörfer waren entweder zerstört oder nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Er mochte diese Welt und was aus ihr geworden war nicht mehr, er wollte seine Ruhe haben, ein mehr oder weniger einfaches Leben führen und für sich leben, nicht für irgendein Dorf, nicht für irgendeine Seite im Krieg, dessen Motive oder Führer er nicht einmal kannte, er wollte keine Schachfigur mehr sein.

Er hatte lange überlegt was er denn tun könnte, er wollte ein Ninja sein, dessen war er sich sicher, ein anderes Leben konnte er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Er brauchte die Herausforderung und er würde niemals ein absolut ruhiges Leben führen können, ohne ständig über seine Schulter zu blicken und nach einem Angreifer Ausschau zu halten. Die Paranoia würde ihn vermutlich in den Wahnsinn treiben, in den ungesunden Wahnsinn.

Man konnte schließlich kein guter Ninja sein, ohne nicht wenigstens ein bisschen verrückt zu sein und Naruto war ein sehr guter Ninja geworden.

Vermutlich würde keiner ihn mehr erkennen von denen, die er früher Freunde und Familie genannt hatte, doch keiner war mehr da um den Unterschied zu nennen. Nach und nach waren sie alle gefallen. Zuerst hatte es ihn schwer getroffen, doch irgendwann hat er aufgehört zu trauern. Es war bestimmt kein sonderlich gutes Zeichen, doch man konnte nicht immer und immer wieder auf etwas einschlage ohne zu erwarten das es irgendwann zerbricht.

Und er schien der liebste Punshingbag für Schicksal oder die Götter oder wen auch immer zu sein. Doch er würde die Spielregeln ändern.

Als er schließlich eine geeignete Stelle gefunden hatte, ohne Schutt und Geröll, kniete er sich hin und begann die Kanjis zu malen, die sich mittlerweile in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten. Sein langes Haar viel ihm dabei immer wieder ins Gesicht, bis er schließlich keine Lust mehr auf die ständige Unterbrechung hatte und sich für einem Moment konzentrierte.

Das Haar, was gerade noch bis zu seiner Hüfte ging, reichte nun gerade mal bis zu seiner Schulter. Shapeshifting war eine wundervolle, wenn auch anstrengende Gabe.

Diese Fähigkeit war zweifellos dem in ihm versiegelten Dämon zuzuschreiben. Man konnte nicht sein Leben lang einen Fuchsdämon, die Könige des Tricksens, Täuschens, Verführens und Verkleidens in sich versiegelt haben und gar keine passenden Fähigkeiten entwickeln.

Naruto konnte sein Aussehen mit bloßem Willen verändern, seine Größe, Statur, Haare, Haut, sogar das Geschlecht, einfach alles, so lange es sich im menschlichen Bereich befand, in Tiere konnte er nicht shiften. Er schauderte noch immer wenn er an das erste und einzige Mal dachte, wo er das ausprobiert hatte.

Doch kam diese Gabe nicht ohne einen entsprechenden Preis. Taijutsu war für ihn eine unglaublich schwierige Angelegenheit geworden. Jeder Mensch hat eine Art inneres Zentrum, einem Punkt des absoluten Gleichgewichts und bei jedem Menschen liegt dieser Punkt woanders. Das Wissen wo bei einem dieser Punkt liegt zusammen mit jahrelang antrainierten Reflexen sind die Grundlage eines wirklich guten Taijutsustyles. Doch da Naruto seinen Körper ständige veränderte, musste er quasi jedes Mal von neuem beginnen zu lernen, in diesem Körper zu kämpfen. Einfache Sachen wie gezieltes Kunaiwerfen waren harte Prüfungen gewesen und er hatte schon lange den Überblick darüber verloren, wie oft er über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert war, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Reichweite der Arme, Größe der Schritte, an alles musste man sich neu gewöhnen.

Mittlerweile hatte er das relativ gut im Griff und fand sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in einem neuen Körper zurecht. Eine seine effektivsten Methoden im Kampf war es, mitten im Kampf zu shiften und seinem Gegner so aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Es war schon was anderes in einem Moment gegen einen zwei Meter Riesen zu kämpfen und im nächsten Moment ein kleines Mädchen vor sich zu haben. Das war zwar alles sehr nützlich, aber gegen einen Taijutsumeister kaum zu gebrauchen.

Daher hatte er sich eher auf Taktik und Hinterhalte verlegt. Er konnte andere Menschen schon nach kurzer Beobachtungszeit kopieren und selbst kleinste Details blieben ihm nicht verborgen. Das durften sie auch nicht wenn er überleben wollte. Es war auch nicht unter seiner Würde Gefühle von anderen auszunutzen. Ein kleines, verletztes und halbverhungertes Kind war ideal um das Herz von vielen Frauen und Männern zu erweichen und auch Kunoichis und Ninjas ließen sich so zum Teil hinters Licht führen, vor allem wenn sie kein Henge oder anderes Genjutsu feststellen konnten und er sein Chakra unterdrückte. Aber auch Familienmitglieder, Geliebte, Vorgesetzte und so weiter, konnte wunderbare Dienste leisten. Wie viele wollten den schon ihren Liebsten oder ihre Liebste einfach die Kehle aufschlitzen? So gut wie alle zögerten für einen Moment und in diesem Moment war ihr Schicksal meist schon besiegelt.

Es war schon komisch, Naruto war früher ein Ninja für den offenen Kampf gewesen, spezialisiert für den Kampf gegen mehrere Gegner. Sein ausschweifender Gebrauch von Kagebunshin war legendär geworden. Doch heute zog er das spionieren und infiltrieren vor, das Gefühl ganze Ninjateams zu täuschen, engste Angehörige zu hintergehen und selbst von fremden Eltern für das eigene Kind gehalten werden war berauschend. Viel intensivier zufrieden stellender als jeder Sieg im direkten Kampf jemals sein könnte, zumindest für Naruto. Eigentlich hätten schon die Streiche, die er in seiner Kindheit verübt hatte, darauf hinweisen sollen. Er war fürs Täuschen und Tricksen praktisch geboren.

Allgemein hatte er sich so viel verändert, seine Ansichten, seine Stärken und Schwächen, seine Träume und Wünsche, sein Aussehen. Er musste grinsen wenn er zurückdachte, was er damals beim ersten Teamtreffen von Team 7 gesagt hatte und was er nun heute sagen würde.

Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken arbeitete sein Körper quasi auf Autopilot weiter und zeichnete Reihe um Reihe immer mehr Kanjis auf den staubigen Boden.

Stunden mochten inzwischen vergangen sein und das Licht der untergehenden Sonne ließ die schwarze Tinte wie getrocknetes Blut erscheinen. Schließlich fügte Naruto das letzte Symbol hinzu und stand auf. Nachdem er sich den Staub von der Kleidung abgeklopft hatte betrachtete er sein Werk.

Der ganze Boden im Umkreis von mehreren Metern war voll geschrieben, alle Symbole liefen in einem Kreis zusammen, dessen Inneres noch frei von den Zeichen war. Dort würde er stehen wenn es soweit war. Doch zuerst musste er sicher gehen, dass er nirgendwo einen Fehler gemacht hatte, der ihm nachher das Leben kosten könnte.

So verbrachter er die ganze Nacht damit, im Lichter des Mondes, der Sterne und eines kleinen Katon-Jutsus sämtliche Kanjis doppelt und dreifach zu überprüfen, bis er schließlich zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit war. Er hatte Jahre auf diesen Moment gewartet, er würde jetzt nicht wegen ein paar Stunden mehr den ganzen Plan gefährden und seiner immer größer werdenden Ungeduld nachgeben. Den Fehler hatte er oft genug begangen und Geduld war eine Tugend, die er im Laufe der Jahre zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

Nun fertig mit der Inspektion seiner Arbeit begann er nun in die Mitte des Siegels zu gehen, den Blick dabei über seine Umgebung schweifend. In der Mitte angekommen shiftete er seine Kleidung weg und begann auf seinem Körper Kanjis zu zeichnen, bis sein ganzer Körper von diesen bedeckt zu sein schien. Nach einer weiteren ausgiebigen Kontrolle, die zum Teil nur durch die Hilfe eines Kagebunshins, der schon beim zeichnen geholfen hatte, möglich war, begann er mit dem nächsten Schritt des Rituals.

Nachdem er den Kagebunshin entlassen hatte, nahm er sich ein Kunai und schnitt sich in seine linke Handfläche. Mit dem Blut aus der Wunde zeichnete er das Kanji für Zeit in die große, bis dahin noch unbeschriebene Fläche. Als er fertig war blickte er noch einmal auf seine linke Handfläche hinab, nur um festzustellen, dass sie bereits verheilt war, ohne auch nur die kleinste Spur einer Narbe zu hinterlassen.

Naruto stellte sich nun in die Mitte des Kanjis und wandte sich gen Osten.

Der Himmel war schwarz und selbst die Sterne schienen von der Dunkelheit verschluckt worden zu sein. Jetzt wo er das Katon-Jutsu beendet hatte, war er von absoluter Finsternis umhüllt. Er grinste, schloss die Augen und murmelte zu sich selbst:

„_Direkt vor dem Sonnenaufgang ist die Nacht immer am finstersten."_

Und er begann mit den Fingerzeichen.

Seine Hände flogen quasi durch die Zeichen und nach mehreren Minuten und einigen hundert dieser Fingerzeichen öffnete er die Augen, ohne dabei eine Pause einzulegen und schaute gen Horizont, wo die aufgehende Sonne begonnen hatte, die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen.

Ein neuer Tag war drauf und dran geboren zu werden, doch wenn alles nach Plan verlaufen würde, würde er diesen Tag erst in sehr vielen Jahren zu Gesicht bekommen.

Er grinste und schloss erneut die Augen. Wenn es stimmte, dass es immer am finstersten vor Beginn des neuen Tages war, dann stimmte es vielleicht auch für sein Leben.

Nach all den Jahren in der tiefsten Dunkelheit würde er neu beginnen und diesmal würde sein Leben nicht von Hass, Angst und Verachtung bestehen. Er würde neu beginnen und sein Leben so leben, wie er es wollte, das waren ihm Schicksal und die Götter schuldig, er hatte es verdient und wenn die ihm seinen Wunsch verwehren wollte, hatte er immer noch den König der Dämonen auf seiner Seite. Er würde es schaffen!

Auf dem letzten Fingerzeichen stoppte er und begann sein ganzes Chakra in die Technik zu schicken. Die Kanjis um ihn herum begannen in einem hellen blau zu leuchten.

Immer mehr Chakra pumpte er in die Technik und immer heller leuchteten die Symbole.

Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und er begann schwerer zu atmen. Die Technik verlangte alles von ihm und er hatte nun wirklich nicht wenig Chakra, selbst ohne das Chakra vom Kyuubi besaß er mehr Chakra, als jeder andere Mensch, doch er spürte deutlich, wie er sich seinem Limit näherte. Ihm wurde schwindelig und es kostete all seine Willenskraft in seiner Position zu verharren.

Für jeden anderen Menschen wäre diese Technik Selbstmord, doch nicht für ihn. In Gedanken schrie er:

„_Komm schon Fuchs, gib mir etwas von deinem Chakra oder wir werden das hier beide nicht überleben. Ich kann jetzt nichts mehr tun um die Technik zu stoppen, sie wird immer weiter das Chakra nehmen, was sie braucht, selbst wenn es den Nutzer tötet."_

Der Fuchs schien offenbar nicht erpicht darauf, dem Shinigami zu begegnen, denn Naruto begann das dämonische Chakra in seinem Körper zu spüren, das vertraute Gefühl von innen heraus verbrannt zu werden und doch sich so frei wie niemals zuvor zu fühlen.

Eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Extase, die jeden bewussten Gedanken zu ertränken drohte und ihn nur noch mit seinen Urinstinkten zurückließ. Doch er durfte sich jetzt nicht der Verlockung hingeben und musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren oder alles würde wortwörtlich in die Luft gehen.

Er konzentrierte sich noch Stärker auf die Technik. Die Kanjis, die ihn umgaben leuchteten nun in einem hellen rot und sein Gesicht war vor Anstrengung verzerrt und der Schweiß lief ihn an der Schläfe hinab und tropfte auf den Boden, wo er sofort verdampfte.

Die Hitze um ihn herum wurde unerträglich, das Blut in seinen Adern schien zu kochen und die Luft begann zu flimmern. Auf einmal begann das Siegel in einem hellen, allumfassenden Weiß zu leuchten und ein lauter Knall war zu vernehmen, der die Erde unter seinen Füßen erzittern ließ. Mit seinen letzten bewussten Gedanken betete er zum ersten mal sein er ganz klein gewesen war zu einer höheren Macht, einem Gott, Schicksal, Göttern, er wusste es nicht, er verfluchtete sie nicht, verspottete sie nicht, nein, er betete darum, dass sein Plan erfolg haben würde. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

(Ich könnte hier aufhören…tu ich aber nicht!)

Das erste, was Naruto feststellte war, dass er nicht auf dem staubigen Boden lag, wo er das Ritual abgehalten hatte, lag. Dies an sich konnte eigentlich als positives Zeichen gewertet werden, erhöhte es doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das Jutsu funktioniert hatte.

Als nächstes schossen ihm direkt Zweifel durch den Kopf, er könnte gefunden und weggebracht worden sein oder er hatte sich nur an einen anderen Ort steleportiert oder, oder, oder…So viele Zweifel und nur einen Weg sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen.

Langsam tastete er seine Umgebung ab, unauffällig, um auch ja niemanden davon in Kenntnis zu setzten, dass er wach war. Stoff, etwas rau, aber ganz eindeutig ein Bett oder eine Art Schlaflager. Keine Fesseln, das war auf jeden Fall ein gutes Zeichen.

Naruto würde liebend gern einfach die Augen öffnen und aufspringen, doch seine antrainierten Instinkte sagten ihm, dass Vorsicht alles war und er keine Ahnung hatte wo er war oder wann oder in wessen Gesellschaft.

Er konnte keine andere Person in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung wahrnehmen, kein Atmen hören oder Rascheln von Kleidung, auch keine andere Chakrapräsens, es war also relativ sicher sich umzuschauen. Er holte tief Luft und bereitete sich innerlich schon auf eine Enttäuschung gefasst.

Er öffnete seine Augen und wurde direkt vom Sonnenlicht geblendet, er blinzelte ein paar mal um die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen los zu werden und schaute sich dann um.

Er war in einer Wohnung oder zumindest in irgendeinem Gebäude und dieser Raum schien eine Art Schlafzimmer zu sein.

Im nächsten Moment weiteten sich Narutos Augen, als er begriff, wo er sich befand. Ein fast schon wahnsinniges Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht und er fing an zu kichern, erst zögerlich, bis es schließlich zu einem herzhaften Lachen wurde.

Er lachte so hart, dass ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Schließlich versuchte er seinen hysterischen Lachanfall mit dem Kissen, auf dem er eben noch gelegen hatte, zu ersticken.

Nachdem er mehrere Minuten so verbracht hatte, begann er sich wieder zu beruhigen, doch das Grinsen verließ sein Gesicht für keine einzige Sekunde.

Er stand auf, ließ die Decke, die ihn gerade noch halb verhüllt hatte auf dem Schlafquatier liegen und ging in die Mitte des Raumes. Es war eindeutig sein altes Schlafzimmer, in seiner alten Wohnung, in der er fast seine ganze Kindheit verbracht hatte.

Dies konnte eigentlich nur zweit Dinge bedeutet, entweder hatte jemand sich die Mühe gemacht alles über seine alten Lebensverhältnisse herauszufinden und ihn in einem Genjutsu zu fangen, was so gut wie unmöglich war, da dieser Ort schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr existierte und diese Detailtreuheit anders nicht zu erreichen wäre oder sein Plan hatte funktioniert und alles Vergangenen, jetzt Zukünftige, war noch nicht geschehen und Konohagakure war immer eines der bedeutendsten Ninja-Dörfer der bekannten Welt.

Er hatte es geschafft, seine Kalkulationen, so wage sie auch waren, waren zumindest so genau gewesen, ihn weit genug in die Vergangenheit zu schicken oder zumindest hoffte er dies, er musste jetzt erst einmal herausfinden wann genau er jetzt hier war.

Er schaute an sich herab und konnte relativ gut an der Näher zum Boden erkennen, dass er wohl noch ziemlich jung hier sein musste, seine Arme und Beine waren auch sehr Kurz und sein ganzer Körperbau lies auf einen ungefähr fünf- oder sechs-jährigen schließen.

Naruto kannte sich mit so etwas relativ gut aus, als Shapeshifter war ein hervorragendes Wissen über den menschlichen Körper und dessen Aufbau und Funktionsweisen unerlässlich.

Seiner Fähigkeit waren eigentlich nur durch seine Vorstellungskraft und seinem anatomischen Wissen Grenzen gesetzt, daher war die Verwandlung in ein Tier ja auch nahezu unmöglich.

Die menschliche Verwandlung war bei weitem einfacher, da er ohnehin schon ein Gefühl für den normalen Aufbau eines menschlichen Körpers hatte und allgemein nur die Größe von Muskelmasse, Knochen, Haute etc. verändern musste, nicht ihre ganze Stellung, der Aufbau von diesen oder andere Sachen.

Seine ersten Verwandlungen waren nicht mehr als das Verändern seiner Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe oder auch eine Variation in der Haarlänge. Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis er sich in seiner originalen Form altern oder jünger werden lassen konnte und das war in seiner vertrautesten Form! Nach zwei Jahren intensiven Trainings und Studien des menschlichen Körpers konnte er dann schon instinktiv, ohne vorher sich minutenlang zu konzentrieren, zwischen ein, zwei Formen hin und her shiften, doch eine der größten Herausforderungen überhaupt war seine erste wirkliche Verwandlung in einen weiblichen Körper.

Der männliche Körper war für ihn natürlich viel einfacher zu verstehen als der weibliche.

Er konnte vielleicht aussehen wie eine Frau, das konnte er mit dem Sexy no Jutsu schon seit er ein Akademieschüler war, aber wirklich eine sein, war etwas ganz anderes.

Es hatte gute drei Jahre gedauert einen perfekten weiblichen Körper hinzukriegen und Naruto war sehr stolz auf seine Genauigkeit, selbst Tsunade hätte keine Hinweise auf seine wahre Identität finden können und sie war der beste Medic-Nin in der ganzen bekannten Ninja-Welt und auch spezialisiert in Genjutsu (vor allem durch eigene Nutzung)!

Und schließlich all das „Anpassungstraining" an die neuen Formen, Shapeshifting war schon eine Menge Arbeit, aber sie war jede Sekunde Training wert, vor allem jetzt.

Naruto hatte keinerlei Probleme sich in seinem jüngeren Körper zu Recht zu finden und er bewegte sich so natürlich in diesem, als wenn er nie eine andere Form gekannt hätte.

Zielstrebig ging er in Richtung Küche bzw. Richtung Wohn-Ess-Bereich, um nach einem Kalender mit dem exakten Datum zu suchen. Ironischerweise war er nun relativ froh, dass seine Wohnung nicht allzu groß gewesen war oder vielmehr ist und die Erinnerung an diesen Ort daher nicht sehr komplex war. Man konnte schließlich nicht erwarten, dass er nach fast fünfzig Jahren immer noch wusste, wo alles damals herumlag! Also wirklich, er hatte sich zwar ein gutes Gedächtnis antrainiert, aber so gut war es nun auch nicht. Er würde nachher nach Schlüssel und Geldbörse, sowie anderen wichtigen Papieren suchen müssen.

Er ging zum Kühlschrank, neben diesem an der Wand befand sich ein Kalender und auf diesen Kalender starrte Naruto und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er war sogar noch weiter zurück gereist als er gehofft hatte! In diesem Moment war Naruto Uzumaki gerade einmal etwas über fünf Jahre alt und die Ninja-Akademie war noch ein gutes halbes Jahr entfernt.

Das war ein wirkliches Glück, denn wenn er bereits in der Akademie wäre, würde dies bedeuten, dass erst nächstes Jahr wieder neue Schüler aufgenommen werden würden und er hätte ein ganzes weiteres Jahr warten müssen, um sich einschreiben zu lassen.

Denn Naruto Uzumaki würde die Ninja-Akademie nicht besuchen, er würde nicht einmal bis zum Sommer überleben. Er hatte dies alles bereits geplant. Naruto Uzumaki würde verschwinden und dann später, nachdem man ihn nicht finden konnte, für tot erklärt werden.

Die einzige Person, die von seinem Schicksal wohl wirklich betroffen wäre, würde wohl der Hokage sein, Teuchi und seine Tochter hatten seines Wissenstandes nach, den Ramenstand noch nicht eröffnet und würden ihn deshalb auch nicht vermissen. Der Rest des Dorfes dürfte wohl eher froh sein, dass die Gefahr des Dämons nun endgültig gebannt sein würde und alle die relativ neutral zu ihm standen, würden wohl auch keine Träne vergießen.

Er hatte erstaunlich lange über diesen Schritt mit sich gerungen und ob dies wirklich die richtige Entscheidung wäre und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er als Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi no Kitsune, kein normales, nach Ninja Standart zumindest, Leben führen können würde. Der Hass und die Gefahren, vor allem Akatsuki, die mit seinem Status als Jinchuuriki verbunden waren, waren einfach zu groß um ignoriert zu werden.

Er hatte keine lebende Familie von der er wusste und auf seinen Vater, Minato Namikaze, den Yondaime Hokage, war er nicht gerade gut zu sprechen. Er konnte dessen Beweggründe zwar nachvollziehen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sich mit seiner Lebenssituation abfand und keinen Groll hegte. Warum musste das Dorf, zumindest die Erwachsenen, überhaupt wissen, dass er der Container des Kyuubi war? Hätte man es nicht einfach verschweigen können? Es war doch klar, dass er nicht als Held angesehen werden würde, wie konnte ein solch „genialer" Hokage so etwas nicht sehen?

Naruto schüttelte den Kopf, als würde diese physische Bewegung die Richtung, in die seine Gedanken gingen, stoppen. Er hatte schon so oft darüber nachgedacht und er würde niemals zu einem Ergebnis kommen, nicht mal im Jenseits würde er seinen Vater fragen können, dessen Seele auf Ewig im Shinigami selbst versiegelt war.

Es gab viel wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Er musste herausfinden, wie er überwacht wurde, er konnte sich zwar an keine „Aufsichtsperson" erinnern, doch das hieß nicht, dass niemals jemand auf ihn aufgepasst hätte bzw. auf alle anderen um ihn herum.

Er war so weit er sich erinnern konnte, nie körperlich angegriffen worden, zumindest als kleines Kind, doch in den Archiven des Hokage, hatte er Unterlagen gefunden, die die Gefangennahme von einigen potenziellen Assasinen beinhalteten.

Es war also nur logisch anzunehmen, dass er vermutlich von einem oder mehreren ANBU beobachtet wurde. Er musste lernen wie er observiert wurde, wann Schichtwechsel waren und wann er seinen Plan am besten umsetzten könnte.

Er würde Geld für seine neue Identität brauchen, er konnte sich zwar einiges verdienen, doch ein Startkapital war immer hilfreich. Er machte sich keine großen Hoffnungen darauf einen „anständigen" Job zu finden, selbst in der Gestalt eines Erwachsenen.

Er hatte keinerlei Papiere, die seine Herkunft, Geburt, Ausbildung oder sein Wohnerlaubnis in diesem Dorf bescheinigten. Durch die Kyuubiattacke waren diese Dokumente nicht beschädigt worden, also hatte er keine Ausrede für dessen Absenz.

Außerdem wurden Zivilisten in einem Ninjadorf sehr genau überprüft, aus Angst vor feindlichen Spionen.

Seine neue Identität würde sehr jung sein, ein Weisenkind, beide Eltern durch die Kyuubiattacke verstorben und bisher auf den Straßen aufgewachsen.

Es gab mehr Straßenkinder in Konohagakure als man vielleicht vermuten würde, die Weisenhäuser waren voll nach der Attacke und dem letzten großen Ninjakrieg gegen Iwagakure. Das würde das Fehlen seiner Papiere erklären, sie waren einfach nie ausgestellt worden.

Er würde zum Hokageturm gehen und dort um die richtigen Formulare zur Einschreibung in die Ninja-Akademie bitten, am besten mit einem Kagebunshin in Begleitung und beide verkleidet. Er braucht schließlich jemanden, der ihm die Schulgebühren bezahlen und dann einfach verschwinden würde, vielleicht irgendein entfernter Onkel oder so, der seinen einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten helfen wollte, ein bisschen Geld da lässt, aber nicht bleiben kann und dann wäre alles in Ordnung

Er wäre dann einfach nur ein Name in einem Haufen von Akten, von da an würde er sich dann selbst hocharbeiten und seine Träume und Ziele verwirklichen. Alles nur eine Sache der geschickten Planung, er wollte nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, jetzt jedenfalls noch nicht, vielleicht auch nie, er würde weiter planen, wenn alles so weit geregelt sein würde.

Doch jetzt hatte er erst einmal Hunger, die Planung für den Rest seines Lebens konnte noch bis nach dem Frühstück warten. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch erinnern wo denn die Instanramen waren…

Das war dann nun das erste richtige Kapitel von _Time and Again_, ich hoffe, dass es euch genauso viel Spaß gemacht hat dies zu lesen, wie mir es gemacht hat dies auszudenken und nieder zu schreiben!

Diese langen Kommentare am Ende werden hoffentlich in ein paar Kapiteln nicht mehr nötig sein, doch zu beginn muss man eben noch viel erklären. Falls noch fragen sind, stellt sie einfach!

Wie ihr sicher mit bekommen habt, habe ich mich hier sehr stark auf die Erklärung von Narutos Fähigkeiten fokussiert, das hat damit zu tun, dass ich will, dass ihr versteht, dass Naruto seine Grenzen hat und nicht ein super starker und unbezwingbarer Ninja ist.

Außerdem wollte ich, dass ihr begreift wie viel Arbeit hinter seiner Shapeshifter Fähigkeit steckt, sie ist nicht einfach da und er weiß sofort wie alles funktioniert, er musste sich das alles erarbeiten, ansonsten könnte er sie überhaupt nicht nutzen oder würde sich dabei umbringen!

Alles hat seinen Preis, die Stärkung des einen Bereichs, sorgt automatisch dafür dass ein anderer nicht so weit entwickelt ist, wie dieser bestimmte Bereich, diese Spezialisierung.

Nehmt zum Beispiel mal Gai, Gais Stärke ist Taijutsu, dadurch hat er seine Ninjutsu und Genjutsu Fähigkeiten nicht so gefördert, wie er sie hätte können. Er ist eben spezialisiert, so wie auch Kurenei, die eine Genjutsu Spezialistin ist oder auch andere.

Ich sage nicht, dass Naruto eine absolute Niete in Taijutsu ist, ich sage nur, das er sich auf andere Bereiche mehr konzentriert und den offenen Kampf lieber vermeidet.

Das wird hoffentlich in den nächsten Kapiteln deutlicher.

Ich lege sehr viel Wert auf Logik und Charakterentwicklung, wenn ich etwas häufig nutze, wie das Shapeshiften, dann erkläre ich auch die „Regeln" dafür, damit nicht auf einmal etwas absolut „Unmögliches" passiert und ihr eine Chance habt, alles gut mitzuverfolgen.

Des Weiteren lege ich Wert auf längere Kapitel mit mindestens 2000+ Wörtern und daher werde ich unter so gut wie keinen Umständen kürzere Kapitel hochladen nur damit es schneller voran geht. Ich versuche aber mindestens einmal die Woche ein neues Kapitel hoch zuladen und euch zu warnen, falls es länger dauern sollte.

Das war es dann nun wirklich erst einmal wieder von mir bis bald und bitte hinterlasst eine Review, Reviews machen Autoren/Autorinnen glücklich und glückliche Autorinnen schreiben schneller grins

XD

Envy


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, ihr alle

Hallo, ihr alle!

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto ist nicht mein Eigentum und wird es vermutlich auch niemals sein, ich spiele nur mit der Idee und den Charakteren. Das bisschen, was mit Fullmetal Alchemist zu tun hat gehört auch nicht mir, ich borge mir nur das Bild meines Namensvetters aus grins

**Zwei Wochen nach Narutos Ankunft in der Vergangenheit…**

Nach zwei Wochen in seinem „alten" jungen Körper war Narutos Erinnerung, warum er als Naruto Uzumaki kein normales Leben würde führen können und warum seine Kindheit nicht gerade besonders erfreulich gewesen war, mehr als nur wieder aufgefrischt.

Mehrmals musste er sich während der ersten Tage stark zusammenreißen, um nicht den Drang nachzugeben und sich irgendeine einsame und abgelegene Gasse zu suchen und in eine andere Form zu shiften, um dem Gestarre und Gemurmel zu entgehen.

Er war es im Laufe der Jahre gewohnt geworden selbst zu entscheiden, ob er die Aufmerksamkeit von anderen auf sich zog und vor allem welche Art von Aufmerksamkeit.

Er konnte als eine atemberaubende Frau oder wunderschönes junges Mädchen sämtliche Blicke von Männern und auch von einigen Frauen auf sich ziehen oder aber einfach so in der Masse untertauchen. Genauso konnte er in einer anderen Form die Leute einschüchtern, ihm waren kaum Grenzen gesetzt. Das wichtigste jedoch war, das er selbst die Entscheidung treffen konnte und nun war er an diese Form gebunden, wie auch an die hasserfüllten Blicke und die schlechte Behandlung.

Nicht mehr lange würde er dies ertragen müssen, er hatte inzwischen herausgefunden wie es mit der ANBU-Überwachung stand. Er wurde eigentlich durchgehend von einem Mitglied der ANBU überwacht, die konstante Präsenz von stark unterdrücktem Chakra hatte ihm so viel mitteilen können. Alle sechs Stunden würde ein Schichtwechsel stattfinden und der allgemeine Überwachungsplan schien sich alle vier Tage zu wiederholen.

Mit diesen Informationen konnte er arbeiten, Gewohnheiten herausfinden und die beste Zeit herausbekommen, um zu verschwinden. Leider würde dies bedeuten noch länger in dieser Form zu bleiben. Er durfte außerdem nicht vergessen, sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen, wäre doch noch schöner, wenn er plötzlich wegen auffälligen Verhalten zu Ibiki gebracht werden würde. Entweder wegen des Verdachts, dass der Kyuubi Kontrolle übernommen hätte oder weil er nicht wirklich Naruto sei… Das Leben konnte doch nur besser werden.

Obwohl er sich als Waisenkind eigentlich nicht zu sehr beschweren konnte, wenn man nachdem normalen Standard des Lebensniveaus von diesen ging. Zwei großen Ninja-Kriege und die Kyuubi-Attacke vor knapp fünf Jahren zeigten ihre Folgen deutlich in den Leben vieler Menschen aus Konoha.

Das Dorf war praktisch in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt und das von Beginn an, Zivilisten und Ninja, doch im Laufe der Zeit haben sich neue Gruppen gebildet, die Ninja mit Clan Herkunft, mit Kekkei Genkei oder einfach nur mit einer lange Ahnenreihe mit Ninja und ihren eigens entwickelten Künsten, dann noch die „normalen" Ninja, welche erste oder zweite Generation aus einer Zivilistenfamilie stammen oder auch zugewanderte Ninja.

Dann die reichen und einflussreichen Zivillisten, welche einen Großteil der Wirtschaft mit ihrem Handel stellten und dann noch die normalen Zivillisten, mit wenig bis gar keinen Einfluss.

Natürlich gab es da noch eine weitere Gruppe, aber diese wurde einfach geflissentlich übersehen, war sie doch bei weitem nicht so schön für das Ansehen des Dorfes. Straßenkinder, Arbeits- und Obdachlose, Gesinde und Huren, Spieler und Trinker, die Verlierer der Gesellschaft, die Ausgestoßenen, deren Dienste man nur in Anspruch nahm, wenn es einem passte, aber sonst nie wieder darüber sprach, als würden sie so verschwinden.

Naruto selbst hatte erst viel später in seinem Leben diese Seite des Dorfes kennen gelernt, er hatte früher immer nur das gute und schöne in Konohagakure gesehen, auch wenn er selbst nicht viel davon abbekam, aber nie die wirklichen Schattenseiten des Dorfes.

Im Nachhinein war dies wohl ein weiterer Grund dafür, dass die Liebe für Konohagakure, die so stark in ihm gebrannt hat, langsam erkaltet und gestorben war. Es war nicht so das er das Dorf hasste, er hasste nur einzelne Personen, die allerdings verabscheute er bis aufs Blut.

Er glaubte nicht daran, dass es richtig war ganze Gruppen einfach so zu hassen, das war nicht nur ungerechtfertigt, sondern auch dumm und auf lange Zeit gesehen nicht sehr vorteilhaft.

Die vielen Chancen für potenzielle Unterstützung, die man sich dadurch entgehen ließ und die eigene Einschränkung von Ressourcen waren einfach nur sinnlos.

Allerdings war Konohagakure allgemein, trotz zwei so gepreister Dojutsu nicht gerade mit Weitsicht gesegnet, allerdings waren sich die Leiter des Dorfes, der Hokage und das Konzil der Probleme durchaus bewusst.

Nun fragt man sich natürlich, warum Konohagakure, das angeblich mächtigste Ninjadorf unter den fünf großen Ninjamächten dem ganzen nicht ein Ende setzt und wie kam es überhaupt so weit?

Wie bereits schon erwähnt, haben die Attacke des Kyuubi und die Kriege einiges damit zu tun. Viele Waisenkinder blieben zurück, viele Kinder wurden ausgesetzt, einige liefen davon, woher sie auch alle kamen, es gab einfach nicht genug Platz oder Geld, wo man sie unterbringen und versorgen könnte.

Die Waisenhäuser waren voll, die Pfleger und Betreuer überfordert und so blieben oder kamen viele Kinder auf die Straße, wo sie dann Größtenteils auch blieben, ohne richtige Ausbildung und keinerlei Mittel, weder finanziell, noch anderweitig.

So blieb ihnen nicht viel übrig, als sich unter Wert zu verkaufen, sei es ihre Arbeitskraft bis hin zu ihrem Körper und auch kriminell zu werden war kein Tabu mehr, von Taschendieben bis Einbrechern und Mördern war so ziemlich alles vertreten. Alles im Dienste des Überlebens. Und genau diese Situation würde Naruto sich zu nutze machen.

Er musste nur noch ein bisschen Geduld haben.

**Zwei weitere Wochen später, morgens**

Naruto hatte sich einen Plan zurechtgelegt, den er noch am heutigen Abend in die Tat umsetzten würde. Er hatte eine kleine Verzögerung im Schichtwechsel feststellen können. Die eine ANBU-Wache würde am Abend bereits zwei Minuten vor Ende seiner Schicht verschwinden, so wie diese Wache es in den letzten Wochen immer getan hatte, zumindest hoffte er das und die darauf folgende Wache würde durch die Verzögerung beim Ablösen aufgehalten werden.

Dieses Ablenkungsmanöver war nicht erhofft, sondern geplant. Er wäre nicht überrascht wenn diese zwei Minuten Regelmäßigkeit geplant wäre, um eventuelle Angreifer in eine Falle zu locken und so über den möglichen Zeitpunkt eine Attacke eine gewisse Kontrolle zu haben. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass irgendwo ein Kagebunshin versteckt wäre oder etwas ähnliches.

Ein Ninja sollte stets die Kehrseite der Kehrseite lesen (1) und er hatte nicht vor in so eine Falle blindlings hinein zu tapsen. Er hatte an drei strategischen Stellen um sein Apartment herum Kagebunshins positioniert und diese sich in andere Personen verwandeln lassen.

Diese würden dann zur rechten Zeit ihre Verstecke verlassen und einen „Angriff" auf sein Apartment und damit anscheinend auf ihn starten und so hoffentlich sämtlich Wachposten, eingeplant oder nicht, ablenken. Wenn die Wachen dann versuchen würden sie zu stellen bzw. in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, würden sie sich zurückziehen und scheinbar die Flucht ergreifen.

Ihre Verfolger hoffentlich dicht auf den Versen und so ein Zeitfenster schaffen, in dem Naruto aus seinen Apartment verschwinden konnte, nachdem er einen weiteren Kagebunshin gemacht haben würde, um das Apartment einer Entführung gerecht herzurichten, also zu verwüsten. Ein bisschen Blut hier, ein umgeworfener Stuhl da und die Szenerie würde perfekt sein.

Seine Sachen, die er mitnehmen wollte, waren bereits in einer kleinen Schriftroller versiegelt. Er würde nur sein Geld und ein paar Lebendmittel mitnehmen, Kleidung und andere Sachen würde er hier lassen. Es wäre zu auffällig wenn diese ebenfalls verschwinden würden und er würde sie eh nicht brauchen.

Er konnte den Abend gar nicht mehr erwarten, doch er ließ sich äußerlich nichts von seiner Gespanntheit und Nervosität anmerken, er durfte sich nicht anders als sonst verhalten.

**Abends**

Nachdem er sich eine Packung Instenramen zu Gemüte geführt hatte, saß Naruto an seinem Küchentisch, scheinbar ganz versunken in ein Malbuch, das ihm der Hokage selbst zu Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Allerdings war al seine Aufmerksamkeit zurzeit auf eine einzelne Chakrasignatur fixiert und deren Bewegungen.

Als diese begann sich von seinem Apartment wegzubewegen, begann ein von Naruto mehrere Hundertmal in Gedanken durchgespieltes Szenario. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Platz, synchron würden draußen drei weiterer Figuren beginnen, sich in Bewegung zu setzten und ging in Richtung Flur.

In Gedanken zählte er bis vierzig, die „Angreifer" sollten nun entdeckt worden sein, recht plump, untalentiert, grob und mit ihrem Killing Intent für einen talentierten Shinobi meilenweit zu spüren. Im Flur an der Tür angekommen erschaffte er einen weiteren Kagebunshin, dem er kurz zu nickte.

Und plötzlich kam Leben in die zuvor so stille Form des Kindes. Naruto rannte so schnell er konnte aus der Tür hinaus, sein Klon wusste, was von ihm erwarten werden würde, ins Treppenhaus und zum nächsten Fenster. Er öffnete es und sprang ohne einen Moment zu zögern aus dem sechsten Stock.

Im Kopf zählte er die vergangenen Sekunden, er hatte sich ein Zeitfenster von knapp drei Minuten und zwanzig Sekunden ausgerechnet, bevor jemand nach ihm sehen würde. einhundertzwölf Sekunden waren bereits vergangen und er war noch zu nah an seinem Apartment.

Mit einer Eleganz, die nur mit vielen Jahren Routine erreicht werden konnte, landete er fast lautlos auf dem Boden. Er rannte zu den Mülltonnen, die wenige Meter neben seinem Landepunkt standen und duckte sich hinter diese.

Kaum vier Sekunden später kam eine kleine, alte Frau hinter den Mülltonnen hervor, schwer auf einen Stock gestützt und offensichtlich auf dem Weg nach Hause, absolut unverdächtig.

Naruto hatte aufgepasst, dass ihn soweit niemand beobachtet hatte. Einhundertsiebenundsechzig Sekunden waren vergangen und die alte Dame ging in die Richtung von Konohagakures Stadtzentrum, auf keinen Fall den Eindruck erwecken als ob man das Dorf verlassen wollte.

Einhundertfünfundsiebzig. Er konnte das Eintreffen der Erinnerungen des Kagebunshins aus seinem Apartment wahrnehmen, alles war bisher gut verlaufen, jetzt durfte er nur nicht auffallen und alles wäre wunderbar gelaufen.

Einhundertvierundneunzig. Auch die anderen Kagebunshins hatten sich aufgelöst und die Erinnerungen von einer kurzen Verfolgung blitzten vor seinen Augen auf. Es war also eine Falle gewesen.

Langsam schlenderte die Dame an Verkaufsständen vorbei, die bereits am Einpacken waren, um am nächsten Morgen ihre Waren wieder unter die Menschen zu bringen und noch einige Abendstunden zu Hause bei ihren Familien oder sonst wo, verbringen wollten.

Er konnte das Aufflammen von mehreren verschiedenen Chakren spüren und auch wie sich diese Chakren in der ganzen Stadt verteilen. Doch keine kam zu dicht an ihn heran, als das sie eine Bedrohung hätte sein können.

Die Sonne war bereits hinter dem Hokagefelsen verschwunden und nur noch die letzten Strahlen erhellten das Dorf und seine Umgebung. Überall wurden Lampen angezündet als ein Teil von Konohagakure sich bereit machte, bald schlafen zu gehen, während ein anderer Teil gerade erst erwachte. Die kleine Dame war nun am Rande des Marktbezirkes angekommen und verließ diesen auch wieder unbehelligt und scheinbar ganz in ihrer Eigenen Welt versunken. Am Rande einer Kreuzung blickte sie kurz auf und verschwand dann in einer der Straßenmündungen.

Naruto wechselte in der leeren Seitenstraße erneut seine Gestalt in die eines einfachen Zivilisten ohne besondere Merkmale und verschwand in einer weitere Nebengasse, von der er wusste, dass sie eine Abkürzung zu seinem Ziel darstellen würde.

Nun da er jetzt kein Wohnort, Einkommen oder auch nur eine Identität hatte, musste Naruto für eben dieses sorgen und dafür brauchte er eines auf jeden Fall: Geld.

Geld regiert die Welt, man kann so ziemlich alles damit erreichen und was die Leute auch immer sagen mögen, sogar Liebe. Auch wenn es nicht unbedingt die emotionale sein muss.

Und genau dieses Geschäft mit der verkauften Liebe wollte Naruto sich zunutze machen.

Da man nach der Kyuubi-Attacke sein Gesicht vor den anderen Dörfern waren musste, wurde nichts zur „Säuberung des Dorfes" unternommen und die Unterwelt florierte, auch wenn es nicht in derselben Größenordnung wie die Sache mit Gatos und dem Wellenreich war.

Man kümmerte sich um das Ansehen in der Ninjawelt, denn wenn es von außen schön aussieht und glänzt, wer will dann noch nachschauen, wie es hinter der Fassade aussieht? So gut wie niemand, der nicht unmittelbar davon betroffen ist.

Also kam man quasi zu einer stillschweigenden Übereinkunft: Wenn nicht übertrieben wurde, konnte man einige Bezirke der Stadt einfach mal vergessen bzw. übersehen, jedem blieb sein eigenes Geschäftsleben.

Der Unwissende fragt sich dann natürlich warum man nicht einfach ein paar Ninja in diese Bezirke schickt, welche ohnehin schon ziemlich ramponiert waren

Doch es gab viele Gründe für diesen Fall:

Erstens müsste man dann die Zeit der Ninja „verschwenden", welche diese doch so schön für Geldbringende Missionen verwenden könnten;

Zweitens müsste man sich dann erst einmal eingestehen, dass man ein Problem hat, welches man so lange ignoriert hat;

Drittens müssten diese ganzen Leute, viele Kinder und so weiter, irgendwo hingebracht werden und Waisenhäuser und Pflegepersonal sind nicht umsonst, man hätte also noch mehr Kosten;

Viertens wollen auch nicht alle diesem Treiben ein Ende setzten, nicht alle waren gewissen…Freuden, die sich dort boten abgeneigt und einige wichtige Leute, hatten da auch noch ihre Hände mit im Spiel, die wollten so eine Geldquelle auch nicht verlieren.

Alles in allem zusammengefasst: Es blieb wie es war und die Regierung zeigte sich blind und taub.

Und genau in so einem Bezirk befand sich Naruto nun, dem das Rotlicht-Viertel um genau zu sein. Er hatte erneut die Gestallt gewechselt und war nun eine junge, attraktive Frau mit langem, leicht gewelltem rabenschwarzem Haar, dunklen Augen und heller Haut. Der Busen war auch recht üppig und das lange schwarze Kleid mit den dazu passenden langen Handschuhen hätten wohl sehr gut auf einen festlichen Ball gepasst, wenn der Ausschnitt nicht ein bisschen zu tief, der Schnitt, der Bewegungsfreiheit bieten sollte, nicht ein wenig zu hoch und das Kleid am Rücken fast so gut wie gar nicht vorhanden gewesen wäre.

Alles in allem passte Naruto sehr gut in diesen Bezirk und zog eine Menge lustvolle Blicke auf sich, eine nette Abwechslung nach all den Wochen, in denen er nur mit hass- und manchmal ein wenige furchtvolle Blicke bedacht wurde.

Mehr als dreimal wurde er bereits gefragt wie viel eine Nacht denn kosten würde, doch hatte er jeden hoffnungsvollen Freier abgewiesen. Er hatte schon ein Ziel gewählt und er würde sich nicht einfach ablenken lassen.

Stolz schritt er die Straße hinab, an Menschengetümmel vorbei, die einladenden Läden, Bars und Geschäften auf beiden Seiten der Straße ignorierend, bis er schließlich vor einem Gebäude stehen blieb.

Das Gebäude sah sehr solide aus, was in dieser Gegend angemerkt werden sollte, die Fenster waren größtenteils mit roten Vorhängen zugezogen und die Eingangstür war geschlossen.

Diese Bar hatte es nicht nötig zusätzlich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, sie war in den richtigen Kreisen berühmt berüchtigt für ihren ausgezeichneten Schnaps, Sake und wohl so ziemlich jede Art von Alkohol die jemals erfunden wurde, die Bedienungen waren umwerfend und man konnte dort auch einige der besseren Frauen antreffen.

Glücksspiel war auch hoch im Kurs, aber das wichtigste war der Besitzer der Bar, der über so ziemlich jedes Vorgehen in der Unterwelt wie in der Ninja-Welt informiert war und nicht selten auch seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte. Und genau diesen Mann wollte Naruto treffen.

Vor Jahren oder besser gesagt in Jahren war er diesem Mann begegnet und hatte auch einige Geschäfte mit ihm gemacht. Er wusste noch genau, dass er diese Form alle anderen Gestalten vorgezogen hatte. Man konnte nur hoffen, dass sich sein Geschmack nicht zu sehr im Laufe der Jahre verändert hatte, aber es war ja nicht so, als ob Naruto unflexibel in dieser Hinsicht gewesen wäre.

Hier würde er sein neues Leben starten und dieser Mann würde ihm dabei helfen.

Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Narutos Gesicht bemerkbar als er das große Neonschild über der Eingangstür noch einmal betrachtete und schließlich auf diese zuging. Dabei murmelte er:

„Schön dich wieder zusehen _Devil´s Nest_, es ist schon viel zu lange her."

**(1)** In Deutsch klingt der Spruch einfach mies…Na ja, der ist jedenfalls aus dem Naruto Manga übernommen, Band 2, Kapitel 1

Wieder ein sehr langatmiges und viel zu kurzes Kapitel, ich weiß und nicht sehr viel Action. Naruto ist nun frei, auch wenn ihr seine neue (mehr oder weniger endgültige) Identität noch nicht kennen gelernt habt (keine Sorge, das kommt im nächsten Kapitel).

Mit dem Schreibstil bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ich hoffe, dass alles verständlich war.

Ich denke, dass einige bestimmt nicht mit dem Sprung in den Rotlich-Bezirk gerechnet haben, aber ich kann euch beruhigen, Naruto wird nicht zu einer billigen Hure, aber Sex wird er auf jeden Fall haben, nicht unbedingt immer für Geld, aber doch um sich Vorteile zu verschaffen.

Es ist nicht unter seiner Würde so etwas zu tun, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass viele Kunoichis Sex aufgrund ihres Ninjadaseins haben und Verführung eine Kunstform sein kann.

Naruto wird einige Beziehungen haben, vielleicht sogar etwas für seine jeweiligen Partner empfinden, aber noch ist nichts endgültig. Allerdings ist Naruto geistig schon einige Jahre älter und hat durchaus von sich aus einen gewissen Drang zur körperlichen Nähe und auch er hat seinen Spaß daran (männliche und weibliche Form).

Der kleine Schlenker zur Geschichte von Konohagakure sollte euch meine Vorstellung von dem Dorf vermitteln und die ganze Situation realistischer machen, außerdem ist dieses Wissen erklärend für die nächsten Kapitel.

Bis hoffentlich ganz bald!

Envy

(PS: Wer mir sagen kann, in wen Naruto sich am Ende verwandelt hat, bekommt einen Ke3ks und eine extra Erwähnung im nächsten Kapitel und sogar zwei, wenn er oder sie mir sagen kann, wer wohl dieser ominöse Besitzer der Bar ist Kleiner Tipp: Der letzte Satz dürfte es verraten haben)


End file.
